A portable electronic device can include several components coupled to a circuit board for providing processing and other device operations. Some of the components can generate electromagnetic waves that interfere with the operation of other components of the device. For example, circuitry associate with connecting to a communications network can interfere with other device components (e.g., sensor arrays). To protect the components from such interference, different approaches can be used. In one embodiment a conductive can shielding can be constructed around the components. For example, a frame can be soldered around the periphery of the components, and a cover can be attached to the frame.
The frame and cover approach, however, may require two distinct components, constructed from sheets of conductive material (e.g., from sheet metal) added to the circuit board supporting the electronic device components. This can in turn require additional space within the device for the EMI shield, which may place a limit on the device size.